The Best Romance Movie Ever
by shikaismine
Summary: Shikamaru and Kiba like each other. When Kiba finds Shikamaru in a bush, what happens? Read to find out!


Naruto: *Sings* Oh, Sasuke. My dear Sasuke. Why won't you come back home tonight?

Sasuke: *tries to sing* Cause I hate you. Oh yes I hate you. So why would I come to you?

Naruto: *sings* Cause I love you. Oh yeah I love you. That's why you should come back!

Sasuke: Why are we singing?

Naruto: *continues singing* Because, it's fun! Oh, so fun! To sing with you, Sasuke!

Sasuke: Stop.

Naruto: Fine… *sniffle sniffle*

Sasuke: *Rolls eyes*

Naruto: Enjoy the story! *mumbles: that I'm not in…*

Me: It's okay you'll be in there some where. Maybe… I'll try to work you into it.

Naruto:… I want to be the star. *tears run down is cheek*

Me: Maybe next time.

Naruto: ok… *walks off sadly*

Sasuke: weird-o

Naruto: I HEARD THAT!

Me: I do not own anything excapt the cookie in my hand.. If I did Deidara would be a girl, not a girly man… and Itachi would have never killed his clan. ^.^

*Starts Story While Naruto and Sasuke Fix Their "Issue"*

"Kiba…Kiba…KIBA!!!!!!!!!"

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Uhhh… no…"

"Please, turn down the music."

"Oh, sorry." He reached down and turned the music down.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." He patted Akamaru on the head.

"Woof Woof"

"What is it Akamaru?" Kiba stood up next to Akamaru and looked at the bushes. The leaves were moving and there was no wind. Shino stood beside him they were both holding weapons.

The leaves stopped.

"I wonder what that was…" Shino commented.

"…Yeah… it was weird." Akamaru wined. "It's ok boy." He tried to calm him down.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Shikamaru was training in the woods when he came across… a bush… but it wasn't no ordinary bush it was a… soft bush good for sleeping in kind of bush. So he laid down in it and took a nap.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Here I'll go in and find out what's up with that bush." Kiba said as he stepped over to the sleeping bush.

"Be careful." Commented Shino.

"Yeah yeah." Kiba reached down and moved some leaves. His eyes ran across a sleeping… Shikamaru! What a sight. Shikamaru had grabbed a squirrel and was squeezing it as it tried to get away. "Shikamaru?" Kiba couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Shino come here you gotta see this man." Shino came over and stood beside Kiba.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know poor squirrel. I'm gonna help it." He got down on his knees and pulled Shikamaru's arms apart so the squirrel could run away. Then Shikamaru, still asleep, grabbed Kiba and started covering him in big kisses. Kiba, in shock, just sat there being kissed by his best friend. He finally turned to find that Shino had disappeared but left a note. Kiba reached for the note but in the process fell over and now Shikamaru was on top of him still giving him kisses but these were more affectionate kisses. When he got a hold of the note he moved to where he could read it.

'Sorry Kiba I had to go feed time for my bugs.' 'Thanks a lot Shino.' Kiba thought. 'at least no ones here to see any of this.' Shikamaru stopped his kissing and opened his eyes a little. His arms were around Kiba's neck. Kiba stared at Shikamaru. Neither one of them moved. Shikamaru seemed to finally get where he was and that he was kinda all over Kiba. He released him and looked at the ground.

"Wha- what happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"Umm," Kiba had no clue what to do. "I found you asleep in the bush and you were squeezing a squirrel. Then when I helped the squirrel you… umm…"

"Out with it."

"You… covered me in kisses. Then you were attacking me with kisses." Shikamaru turned red.

"Umm… wow… I'm sorry."

"It's ok, man, I mean you were asleep. You didn't know and…" He had no clue what to do.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru was kissing Kiba in his dream so it was just a coincidence that he was really kissing Kiba.

'Man I wish he was a wake when he was kissing me..' Kiba thought. "Hey, you know I was wondering, what were you dreaming about?" The question hit Shikamaru hard.

'I guess I have to tell him sometime…' "Well… I was dreaming about…you…" His answer hit Kiba hard.

"…Really? Me?" Shikamaru looked away, still red from before.

"Yeah……… I guess… I… love you." There he said it.

"I… love… you too… Shika…" Shikamaru looked up at Kiba shocked.

"HA HA! THE BEST ROMANCE MOVIE EVER IS RIGHT HERE IN MY CAMERA!" Naruto called from the top of a tree.

"Naruto!" They both called as they ran after him and his camera.

*Ends Story*

Naruto: YAY I WAS IN IT!!!

Me: Yes Naruto you were in it.

Naruto: *jumps around and falls off the roof*

Sasuke: Since when were we on a roof?

Me: Since Naruto fell off of it.

Sasuke: Nice.

Me: *smiles and wishes Sasuke was mine*

Naruto: *jumps back on roof and pushes Sasuke off waterfall*

Me: …

Naruto: Where did the waterfall come from?

Me: Ummmm…. Please review!

Sasuke: *started big fight with Naruto*

Me: Thanks for reading! *tries to stop the fight with her magic flute playing talent*


End file.
